Mandible defects are often treated with bone grafts and/or implants such as, bone plates, to assist with healing. The bone grafts may be placed in the target area using any of a variety of methods. However, without a container for the bone graft, the graft may fall away from a target site before it can be incorporated by the body into the healing bone.